


Joys of adulthood

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, touka is 21 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: E<br/>Notices: nudity, sex, oral sex, masturbation, PWP.<br/>Double: Renji Yomo x Touka Kirishima.<br/>Summary: Who says that adulthood has to be boring? Or that only bad things happen as an adult? Becoming an adult can also be fun. Especially if you have a partner who loves you very much.<br/>Happy Xmas , guys !!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joys of adulthood

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Touka and Yomo has a friendship with benefits in Tokyo Ghoul: Re. She is already 21 years. And has not the Yoshimura to police. Moreover, i do not believe they are relatives. The Yomo would have recognized her. So get ready for a lemonade.

Touka P.O.V.  
  "I was on my own, i  mean our room. Targeting the mirror and admiring my body. I notice that the roots of my hair in need of a touch up, as they insist on appearing. Will be for tomorrow.  
    Shot my  shirt. No bruises to the chest or neck. So far. So far. I begin to take off my  bra. Phew! Free breasts. Love it. Free, light and loose. Squeeze a little nipples. It feels good to do that. Great fun. Let's go down some more. Strumming on my belly to get to short. Removing that part bothers me. Now i'm only underwear and socks.  
  I turn my body until i  can see my back of the mirror. Heavens! Delicious!When  i  get this body ?  
  I lay in bed. I took the socks slowly. Then , i  was touching and squeezing my thighs. I pressed to leave red marks. Only to provoke a certain someone.  
   And now the grand finale. I will imagine those hands going down my legs and pulling my underwear. Yikes! Only then play'm naked and starting to get wet.  
  Heavens! This is really fun. I should have started earlier. But , i  was so full of vengeance.  
   What will i  do now? I think i 'll wait for him. I'll even play with myself. And i  will not close the door. I want him to take me screaming his name.  
    Some orgasms after ...  
    "Come, Renji! Come , my hottie. I do enjoy! Come , yummy man ! Come ! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"  
     Between orgasms, i  did not expect that  him would come so soon. You should see his face all red when he saw me. "Ha, ha, ha!" '  
 Yomo P.O. V.  
  "I had gone to order a new mask to Uta. It took me a little longer, after all Uta is my friend.  
    When i  returned, the house was dark except for the room where i  sleep with Touka. I heard her  moaning my name. I went quietly to the door.  
   She was lying in bed, naked and masturbating herself.  
    I was red with this view. She began to laugh at me. I was even redder.  
   "Why are you laughing?" i  asked.  
    She remained silent. However, she got out of bed and walked to come near me.  
  Touka started stroking my chest saying :  "Oh, Renji you're so funny. Older, more experienced than me. And you  get even red to see me naked. "  
  I even pulled her close for a hug, stroking her hair. I wanted to talk, but my voice would not come out.  
  "Want to have fun, a little do not you? We are adults, let's play. "she said.  
   I reached down and started to kiss her. She interrupted our kiss and asked :  "Can i  take it off? I want to feel your skin. The clothes are  disturbing me. ".  
   I smiled.  
   "I will understand that smile as a" Yes , ok ."  
  She opened my coat. Least one piece. I bent down so she took off my shirt. Less another piece. After were my pants and my underwear. I was naked as her .  
  So, i  took her on my lap and threw her on the bed. I opened my bedside drawer and pulled out a pack of condoms. We, the Ghouls, do not suffer from STDs. But even so we have to worry about pregnancy. I do not want babies. And i  suspect that Touka not want too, though she never told me about it openly.  
  I held the chart in front of my girlfriend and pointed to the object saying :  "Look, Touka. I want to have fun tonight. And i  will end only when this chart over. Unless you ask me to stop. It's all right?".  
   She said :  "Yes, my love.".  
   "Honey, you will put the condom on me. With the mouth, please. "  
   I knelt to help her. After she finished i  asked for something else:  
   "Suck me , my love. Please."  
This feeling is so good. I confess that i  trembled when she licked the head. I came. It was so wonderful. Delicious!"  
   "You can stop now, honey. Now , it's my turn, sit down, please. "I kissed her back and neck, sucked her breasts. I asked Touka  to lie on the shore with her legs spread. I sucked those beautiful thighs. She had already left red just to tease me. Perv girl .  Following ,  kissed and sucked the clitoris. She moaned my name several times, begging for me to penetrate her . This is music to my ears. She came into my mouth and i  drank it all.  
  So, i pulled her to  penetration, fitting our bodies. I left her lying, but after a while we will change positions. Let's have fun even more, my love. "  
     Touka P.O.V.  
  "It is impossible not to enjoy with so many kisses, caresses and hickeys. He penetrated me, hugged me, i  curled my legs in him. Before he started the back and forth within me, he whispered in my ear: "You will have so much fun now. "I laughed and said : " Do not feel sorry, you can go. "He laughed.  
   Our bodies were embraced. His hand held my hand. And the other pressed my body.  
  ... With that huge cock and come back inside me ...  
   Ah ...............  
  I lost my mind. I came very fast .  
  We had to stop to rest. We were very hot and wet.  
 We continue.  
 In the second round, i  was on top.  
 In the third round, he pinned me against the wall.  
 In the fourth round, i was in doggie style  and had sex on the floor.  
 In the fifth round, we went to the kitchen table.  
 I could have a sixth round in the shower, but we were very tired. My vagina're so red. Ouch! At least, my fire went out. We showered together. It was so good.  
.................................................................................................................................................  
Already lying in bed, with sheets properly exchanged.  
I was lying on side with Renji hugging me from behind.  
"Renji, thank you for having fun with me. You make my adulthood very happy . Thank you, love. "  
"You're welcome , my angel. It is always a pleasure to make love to you. Good night , my dear."  
I smiled and still got a good-night kiss.  
I love you , Renji. Sleep well. "  
Final note: Did you like? It's been a long time in which i  do not write lemon Type M / F. I hope you enjoyed it really. Especially if you are Yomo x Touka shipper


End file.
